Electronic equipment using semiconductor devices is essential for many modern applications. With the advancement of electronic technology, the semiconductor devices are becoming increasingly smaller in size while having greater functionality and greater amounts of integrated circuitry. Fabrication of semiconductor devices typically involves placing numerous components over a semiconductor substrate.
When a landing contact hole is self-aligned to a control gate, with the tiny space of an active region, a silicide layer formed on the active region does not play a major role in reducing transistor serial resistance since there is no active area between the contact landing area and a transistor gate spacer. Therefore, there is a need to reduce transistor serial resistance in semiconductor devices.